DBGT: Pan's Lost Future
by The Ultimate Life Form
Summary: When an accident accurs during sparring, Pan finds herself trapped in the past future with Trunks, Bulma, and 2 very dangerous androids. Can she find away to escape, or will she be stuck in the dark past called the future? Trunks&Pan pairing
1. Chapter 1

I thought up this little fic, while watching DBGT one day. I hope you all enjoy, and for those of you who don't, then I highly suggest some therapy. XD Just joking. Enjoy!

_**Dragon Ball GT: Pan's Lost Future **_

_**Chapter 1: Back in Time **_

Out in the mountainous region, just beyond North City, 4 sayian children were enjoying a relaxing day of training. Well, three of them anyway. "Come on Bura! Why don't you just train for once instead of fuss with you make up?" her older brother asked. The blue haired teen looked up at her older brother and spoke.

"What is so wrong with trying to keep myself looking my best?" Just then Goten laughed.

"Yeah. So if Broly comes back and blows up the earth we can all rest in peace knowing you looked gorgeous." He and Trunks laughed, but a fourth voice spoke from behind them.

"Aw come on guys, leave her alone. It's not like you know what it feels like to wear makeup." She suddenly laughed. "Well, at least Uncle Goten doesn't." This made Trunks blush with anger.

"Hey! If I didn't dress up like a girl, we would have never found that dragon ball!" Goten was kicking his feet in mid-air.

"Man I laugh every time dad mentions it. That's classic!" Pan laughed. She felt sorry for Trunks though. She liked Trunks, but never really had the courage to tell him. Yet she was brave enough to face an evil parasitic life form, the ultimate android, and 7 evil dragons. That struck her as weird.

"Then if we're done reminiscing about my past, can we please get back to training?" he begged, and the others nodded. Goten flew towards Trunks and tried to land a punch, but Trunks sidestepped it, and fired an energy blast towards him. Goten swiped it out of the way and hit it towards Pan. She narrowly dodged it, and the blast hit the cliff above. Pan flew towards her uncle, but Goten swiftly moved away and caused Trunks to almost collide into her. They both stopped in time. They looked up at each other and blushed. Bura sighed.

_"Why can't they just say it?"_ she thought. Suddenly Goten could be heard from above the sayians.

"KA-ME-HA-ME…" the two looked up. Trunks eyes widened.

"Crap!" he said, as he and Pan flew aside.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Goten fires the blast downwards and Trunks and Pan narrowly avoid the attack. Pan darts back towards the cliff, and Trunks flies towards the trees. He suddenly fires a Ki blast towards Goten but he moves away causing it to head straight for Pan.

_"Darn it!"_ he cursed, and forced his hands upwards. Just as it was about to hit Pan, the blast was redirected upwards and hit the cliff above Pan. Pan sighed in relief, but the danger wasn't done yet.

"PAN, WATCH OUT!!!" called Bura from below. Pan looked up to see multiple boulders heading for her. Everything seemed to slow down. She saw Trunks and Goten fly towards her, yelling for her to move. Bura running out of the path of the falling rocks. Pan couldn't move. For some reason she was glued to the spot. Then, before she knew what happened, she was hit. With not one, but many. The boulders collapsed on her. The first hitting her square in the head. The others following. In mere seconds Pan was buried under the rock pile. (A.N.: Pan wouldn't really be knocked out by that, but just play along, it's all part of the story.) Trunks eyes went wide once more.

"PAN!!!" he shouted, and landed next to pile of boulders that now blocked the road. He then began to forces the heavy objects out of the way. Goten soon landed as well, and began to help Pan out of the rubble.

"PAN HANG ON! WE'LL GET YOU OUT!" he called. After a few minutes, Trunks saw a glint of orange from the pile.

"Goten, I can see her bandana! Come on!" With a sudden flash he turned into a super saiyan and began to work even faster. Goten did the same, and in seconds they had her free. The purple haired saiyan surveyed his friend. She had a huge gash on her head from where she was hit. Blood could be seen trickling from her head. She was still breathing though. That was one good sign. Bura ran over to them, worried about her best friend.

"Oh my God! Pan! Is she alright?!" she asked, but Trunks just calmly spoke.

"Bura, call mom! Goten go and get your brother, and tell him what happened. I'll stay here with her." He said cradling Pan in his arms. Goten nodded and took off, and Bura pulled out her phone and called Bulma. Trunks looked at Pan and grimaced.

"Pan! Pan! Say something, anything! Pan, wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

* * *

(A.N.: _Pan's POV_)

_It's dark…_

_It's really dark…I can't see anything. _

_Am I dead? No I can't be!_

_I don't want to be dead! I wanna see gramps, or grandpa. _

_Mom! Dad! Where are you?_

_My head hurts, and I feel sick. _

_I don't like this…I wanna go home. _

_I WANNA GO HOME!!! _

"Hey. Can you hear me? Wake up."

_Huh? Trunks?!_

_No, that can't be. _

_The voice is too deep, and…_

"Any movement yet Trunks?" his mother asked.

"No. She still hasn't woken up yet. But she is breathing, so that's one good thing." Pan heard the voice say.

_That was Bulma's voice. _

_I just heard her say it. Trunks is here, I must be at Capsule Corp._

_Now I just gotta open my eyes. _

_Come on Pan, you can do it._

_Just open your __eyes__ and you can see everyone and have a good laugh about this. _

_Come on your eyes! _

Finally, Pan began to open her eyes. Everything was blurry, but she could still make things out. Trunks was there, and so was his mom. But after 5 seconds things began to come into focus. She was lying in Trunks room, and Trunks was indeed there, but there was something different about him. This Trunks had long hair, and he was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, and a short blue jean jacket. But what struck as odd the most was the sword that Trunks had buckled onto his back. Bulma was also there, but she too looked different from how Pan remembered her. Her hair was shorter and straight, and she looked younger. She was also dressed in her work suit. Finally Trunks spoke up.

"Good to see you're alright." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. My head still hurts a bit, but I should be better in a bit. I really owe you one Trunks." Suddenly however, the half saiyan gave her a confused look.

"How did you know my name?" he asked. Pan was suddenly confused as well. Trunks had just saved her, and now he couldn't recall who she was. What was going on?

"Come on Trunks, quit playing around." She said trying to laugh, but Trunks and Bulma both had serious looks on their faces.

"I wish I was playing around, but I'm not. Until when I found you in East City, I've never seen you before in my life." He said, without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Pan began to panic slightly. She turned to face Bulma.

"Bulma, tell him to stop fooling around." She said. Trunks turned to face his mother, who was now confused as well.

"Mom, you know her?" Trunks asked, but the blue haired woman just shrugged.

"No, I've never seen her before either." She said. Pan was now officially freaked out. Something was wrong. Trunks didn't know who she was, and neither did Bulma. Trunks also said she was found in East City, but the last place she was had been the Mountain Road. She wasn't having fun anymore. She was scared, and Trunks and Bulma weren't helping. Just then she thought of something.

"Then go and get Bura. She still has to know me!" she said with a hint of force in her voice. Trunks was now dumbstruck.

"What? Who the hell is Bura?" Pan was getting furious at his stupidity.

"Trunks don't be so stupid! How do you not know about your own sister?" Bulma spoke upon hearing this.

"Honey listen. Trunks doesn't have a sister, it's just me and him here." Pan was getting more confused by the second. She was worried, she was angry, but most of all she was scared. Suddenly small tears began to fall from Pan's eyes.

"What are you guys talking about? How could not remember me, and how could you forget everyone else? Where's mom? Where's dad? Gramps, grandpa…anyone." She said before breaking down and beginning to cry. Bulma sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Look, I'm not sure who or what you're talking about, but we'll help you. Don't worry, now just tell us your parents names, and maybe Trunks can try to search for them." Pan looked up. She couldn't believe Bulma didn't know, didn't remember her parents. Her grandpa and her where really good friends, so she should've known her father, and her mother, grandmother, and herself where almost always together. However, when she looked up at Bulma she saw that Bulma still had a look of concern on her face. It was look of concern that said "you can tell me, I'll help" and Pan knew that she would, so she decided to go along with it, and try.

"My mom's name is Videl, and my dad's name is Gohan." Suddenly Pan felt Bulma let go of her shoulder. She put her hands on her lap and looked down, a sad look on her face.

"That's impossible." Said Trunks suddenly. Pan looked up at her friend. Trunks was looking down too. His eyes where narrowed and he hand his fists clenched. He seemed angry, but Pan could see a look of remorse in his eyes.

"What? How is that impossible?" she asked a hint of confusion in her voice. Trunks looked up and spoke. He voice was full of regret and sadness, but he was still able to keep his serious look.

"Gohan has been dead for 4 months."

I'll end it there for now. I wanna keep you guys in a bit of suspense. How'd you like? R&R, and if anything seemed wrong tell me. I wanna make this the best I can, but no flames please. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta: This is stupid Kakarot! I don't see why we are the ones that have to do the disclaimer if we aren't even in the damn story.

Goku: Aw come on Vegeta. I don't see why you have to be so angry about it. The Phoenix Fire Alchemist isn't here right now so he can't do it like he usually does, and besides it may actually be fun.

Vegeta: HA! Yeah right! Like it'll be fun to tell everyone that this guy doesn't own DBZ or any of it characters.

Goku: See Vegeta? What it really that hard?

Vegeta: (sweat-drops) Oh, stick a sock in it Kakarot.

_**Chapter 2: Realization **_

Pan sat on Trunks' bed trying to take in the words he had just said. What did he mean? Had she heard him right? It wasn't like Trunks to lie like this, and if he was joking…well, it wasn't a funny joke at all. Bulma was still looking at the ground and occasionally at Pan to see her reaction. Trunks was standing there with a look of grief on his face. Pan spoke, her voice and body shaking uncontrollably. "N-N-No. NO! Stop it Trunks! Don't lie to me! Where's Gohan? Where's my dad?" she half shouted. Trunks knelt down near her so their eyes were even. He spoke in a serious tone.

"Listen to me. Whether you want to hear this or not, please listen. Gohan didn't have a daughter. He was single, and he didn't have a girlfriend. Gohan and myself devoted all of our time to training and trying to kill the androids. We didn't do anything else. 4 months ago Gohan tried to fight the androids on his own and got killed in the process. He's dead. Whether you want to accept or not, that's the reality." As the words came from his mouth her eyes filled with tears. She knew the look in his eyes. It was look that told her he was serious. Trunks wasn't lying. Pan looked mortified. This couldn't be happening. Her dad was dead? Her mom didn't even exist? And what happened to everyone else? Pan started to cry once again.

"No…no, no, no…this can't be happening. Stop lying, stop lying…" she said tears falling from her eyes. Trunks spoke again.

"I know it's hard to accept, but you have to understand. This is what happened, and we can't change that." Pan was getting angrier by the second.

"Shut up, SHUT UP!!!" she yelled covering her ears. This was too much for her. "I don't want to be lied to anymore! I wanna go home! I WANNA GO HOME!!" she yelled, and hint of rage in her tone. Trunks was getting slightly angry as well.

"I told you we aren't lying! You may be angry about this, and I am too, but you can't just go denying it! Gohan's dead and we can't change that." He said.

"NO! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S ALIVE!!!" she yelled. He voice echoing threw the Capsule Corp building. Bulma was standing back a little scared. Trunks slammed his fist on the near by wall causing bit of it to shatter. His face looked furious.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! HE'S DEAD! I SAW HIM WITH MY OWN EYES!!!" he yelled, but Pan didn't want anything to do with it. Trunks caught sight of her hand. There was something glowing inside of it.

"SHUT UP YOU LIAR!!!" Pan reared her hand back and threw it forward. A Ki blast shot from it. Trunks gritted his teeth and pulled his mom out of the way. The blast hit a wall and caused it to crumble. Pan jumped up from her seat and sprinted towards the door. Trunks pushed the debris off himself and Bulma.

"What the…" he said in disbelief. Did she just do what he thought she did? He saw her dashing for the door and got up. "HEY!" he yelled to her, but Pan didn't listen. Once she was outside she took to the air with all the speed she could and flew towards where she thought her house would be. Trunks arrived just in time to see her take flight. _"What the hell is she?" _ the super sayian thought. He turned to Bulma. "Mom, I'm going to find her. I'll be back soon!" he called. Bulma took her sons shoulder.

"Trunks, please be careful." She said with a look of concern on her face, and Trunks smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll both return safe and sound." He said, and took off in pursuit of Pan. Pan was flying break neck speed towards where her house was. She had to see if it was true. It couldn't be true. She wouldn't allow it. However, when Pan got to the sight off her house, realization hit her. There was no house. She looked around franticly for it, but found nothing.

"Where is it?" she cried. "Where the hell is it? It has to be here. IT JUST HAS TO BE!!!" she shouted into the sky. Suddenly an idea struck her. "Wait! I'll go check grandpa's house! Maybe they are all over there!" she said before taking off once again. Meanwhile down in South City, 2 familiar faces were doing what they did best, and that was "having fun." Or at least one was.

"Can you hurry it up? You've been blowing cars up for the past hour, and it's boring just watching you." whined the blonde haired female. Her male companion turned to her.

"Then don't just sit there and do nothing. Get up and join me 18." He said. The android laid back on the pile of ruble she was sitting on and sighed.

"I don't see why you find blowing stuff up so entertaining. Let's actually do something entertaining. Like go to a theme park or something." She said, but the other android rolled his eyes.

"Please. Sitting in a cart and going around in circles is far from what I call fun." He said. 18 sighed again, but suddenly sat up. She could feel a faint energy signal nearby.

"Hey 17. I can feel a power level nearby." This caught the male attention.

"Energy? Is it Trunks?" he asked, but 18 shook her head.

"I don't think so, but I wanna go check it out. Come on." 17 just stood there and shook his head.

"No way. If it isn't Trunks then it won't be fun to dispose of. If you want to go and kill it, be my guest. I'm staying here." He said and turned to blow up another sky car. 18 flipped him off and turned away.

"Screw you then. Be back later." She said and took off towards the energy. 17 sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder why Gero created a female android that actually nags like a human female." He said and blew up et another sky car. Back at the sight of where Pan's house should've been, Trunks had just arrived. He searched around for Pan but saw no sight of her. Trunks cursed under his breath.

"_Damn it! She's not here anymore, but she was here, I can still feel her energy a bit." _He said. After one more look around, he decided to follow her energy trail once more. Over at Goku's house, Pan had just arrived. She walked in the front door and called out threw the house.

"MOM! DAD!!!" she called, but there was no answer. A gust of wind blew threw the house and rustled he showing hair. "GRANDMA CHI-CHI?! GRANDPA?!" she called again, but still no answer. She walked threw the house and saw no one. The house was empty. There was no sign of anyone, or that anyone lived in it anymore. Pan's eyes filled with tears once more. _"N-N-no……where is everyone? I want to see someone! W-where are they? Dad……grandpa……somebody,…_ANYBODY!!!" she suddenly felt something under her feet and heard something crack. She looked down to see that there was a picture under her foot. Pan picked it up and saw a photo of her grandma, Goku, and Gohan as a kid. They where all together. Goku had his arm wrapped around Chi-Chi and Gohan was piggy back on his father back. Pan looked at the picture for a minute and broke down into tears. Suddenly the front door opened and Pan heard footsteps from behind her. She turned around and saw a woman enter the house. She had blonde hair and was wearing a jean jacket, a white shirt and jean pants. She spoke as if Pan wasn't there although she was looking right at her.

"Oh. It was just a little girl. I'm surprised though. For me to sense your energy from South City…" suddenly Pan cut her off. Pan's voice was a little happier now.

"18!" she said happily. The android then became confused.

"Hm? You know who I am?" she asked. Pan's face slowly saddened.

"You forgot me too? Doesn't anyone know who I am?" she asked, but 18 just smiled.

"No one knows who you are, but you know everyone else? That's different? Do you have a family little girl?" Pan got pissed at the fact 18 didn't remember her.

"MY NAME IS PAN!!!" she yelled throwing down the picture causing it to shatter on the floor. 18 smiled and put her hand up in front of her. Pan looked at her and spoke.

"18? What are you doing it's me Pan!" she spoke suddenly feeling a bit of fear run threw her. Something in 18's hand began to glow, and Pan stepped back against the wall.

"You may know who I am, but if no one knows you…" a ball of light formed in the androids hands. "…then I guess no one will miss you."

Goku: Whoa! I hope Pan gets out okay.

Vegeta: Who cares! I'm not in here, so I'm out of here. Screw this! (flies off)

Goku: Wow! Vegeta doesn't have a soft side does he?

Piccolo: I guess not, but what do you expect from a guy with a ego bigger then his power level?

Goku: Piccolo! What are you doing here?

Piccolo: I'm giving the disclaimer for the next chapter. Got a problem with that?

Goku: No, go right ahead. I wanna get some food anyway! Later. (flies off)

Piccolo: Hmph! Read and review, or I will break your neck!


	3. Chapter 3

Piccolo: Hmph! You showed up at least. I guess you have to start somewhere. Read the damn chapter already. I don't like to be kept waiting!

_**Chapter 3: A Close Call and an Explanation **_

Pan was up against the wall, and with a ki blast from 18 at the ready, there wasn't too many other places to go. The android smiled at the girl. "Well it's been nice meeting you, but I have other things to get to. So if you don't mind…" 18 fired the blast at her, but before it hit Pan felt herself being swept off her feet. The next thing she saw was her grandfathers' house being blown to bits. However it was from an aerial view. She looked up at her savior.

"TRUNKS!!" she yelled. The purple haired boy looked down at her, but with a stern look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't you know that the androids won't just let you go free because you're a kid? They will kill you." Pan gritted her teeth and yelled back.

"She wouldn't hurt me! I know 18 and she wouldn't hurt anyone without a reason!" Trunks was again shocked at the girls words.

"What?! You know 18 too? You make friends with everyone you meet, or do you have a habit of running into the wrong people?" Pan scowled at Trunks. He was never such a jerk before. Was she in some kind of alternate dimension or something? Trunks landed and placed Pan down on the ground. He looked at her sternly. "Listen to me for once and stay here!" he said with force in his voice. Pan glared daggers at him and spoke.

"And why should I do that?" she demanded to know. Trunks suddenly pointed to the android that was now hovering overhead.

"That's why!" he said. Pan looked at 18 and back at Trunks.

"But I know 18, she wouldn't hurt a fly." She said, but Trunks wasn't buying it.

"Maybe she won't hurt insects, but she almost killed you. Now for once, do what you are told and stay here!" Pan opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Trunks turned Super Sayian and took off.

"UGRH!! The nerve of that boy!" she said to herself. 18 felt a surge of power and turned around to see what it was. What she saw was Trunks' leg connect with her side. She flew back a bit, but corrected herself and stared at the teen boy.

"It's about time you showed yourself." She said. Trunks scanned the surrounding area and smiled.

"_Good, there's no sign of 17. Maybe if I go all out, I can take her out, and then I'll go after 17 once I'm back at full strength." _He planned. 18 smirked and went into action. She threw a punch at the sayian teen, but he ducked and brought his foot around to land a kick. The attack was blocked and the two stared going at it. Pan watched the ongoing fight.

"_What the hell is going on? What did 18 do to make Trunks so mad? Did I miss something?" _Suddenly Pan saw 18 plow into the ground from Trunks throwing her. The purple haired sayian saw his opportunity. He flashed his hands in different directions and then thrust them out in front of himself.

"I will never forgive you two for what you have done. I PLAN TO FINISH THIS NOW!!" Pan's eyes widened. Was Trunks going to do what she thought? Was he actually planning on killing 18? "EAT THIS!!" the sword wielding sayian fired his blast at the android. Pan did what instincts told her. She powered up and fired another blast at Trunks'. The two blasts meet and Pan's shoved Trunks' away from 18. Trunks was more than shocked. _"What the hell is she doing?" _he thought. Suddenly he saw an energy blast shot from the dust where he threw 18. He dodged that attack but not the one that followed. 18 caught his gut with her fist. Trunks' hair reverted to its normal state and he grabbed his stomach. 18 took advantage to use both hands and hammer him down to the ground, hard! A small crater was left where Trunks had impacted. 18 looked around for the source of the blast and saw that it came from Pan.

"Thanks for the help kid, but I far from need it. I can kill this kid just as easy as I killed Gohan." Once those words escaped 18's mouth Pan felt her heart sink.

"W-What…18…y-y-you didn't…" she shuddered. Pan from shaking from hands down to feet. 18 looked at her curiously.

"Why would you care if I did? Why is he important to you?" she asked in a dull voice. Just then Pan clenched her fists together. Her energy was raising fast and Trunks could feel it. 18 just stared at her. _"Hm, not bad for a little girl." _She thought. Suddenly Pan glared up at her.

"You want to know why so badly?" she growled at the android. She then reared back her hand and flew towards 18 at full speed. "IT'S BECAUSE HE WAS MY DAD!!" Pan shouted at the top of her lungs. 18 just stared at the oncoming girl. She was mere inches from hitting the machine when suddenly her fist was grabbed. Pan looked up to see who stopped her and saw another one. This one a man and he looked similar to 18.

"You know little girl, you should really leave the fighting to the grownups. You don't want to get hurt do you?" Pan couldn't move. Both androids looked at her like the wanted to kill her. She could sense it, but she also sensed something else. She felt a power level rising, and it was getting stronger by the second. She looked down and saw Trunks powering up.

"LET HER GO!" he shouted and took off towards them at a super sayian state. The new male android just smirked.

"You want her so bad, then take her." As soon as Trunks was close enough he flung Pan around. The two teens collided head on. Pan's back met Trunks stomach, and they both plummeted towards the ground and hit was a crash. Then 18 and her twin brother each pointed a hand towards the crater and fired multiple energy blasts at it. There was a series of explosions and soon the battlefield was covered with smoke and dust from the blasts. 17 smirked at the scene. "I can feel them, pity. I was starting to like the girl." 18 rolled her eyes and they both took off back towards the city. Unknown to the androids however, both sayians where able to suppress their power levels and survive, but just barely. Once the dust cleared Pan slowly opened her eyes. She tried to move but she felt very heavy. She then soon realized that Trunks was on top of her. He shielded her from the blasts. Pan spoke, but with great difficulty.

"Tr-T-Trunks…thanks for…pr-protecting me…" Pan breathed heavily. However, Trunks didn't reply. His head was on Pan's shoulder, and his body was limp. Pan tried to speak to him again. "Trunks……Tr-Tr-Trunks?" The sayian boy did not reply. Pan tried to speak again, but the energy was gone, she could barely move. She felt her eyes growing heavy, and she could barely move herself. Tears began to flow down her eyes. They would trickle down and land on Trunks forehead. _"Trunks…p-please be okay…I don't…want to…lose you too…" _she thought, more tears falling from her face. Suddenly, things began to go dark. She was trapped in a black void. The young sayian girl looked around and saw nothing. Suddenly a voice called out to her.

"_Hey Pan!" _the girl turned and looked towards the source of the voice. It was her father. Gohan and his wife Videl was looking towards their daughter, both smiling. Pan smiled her widest and ran towards them. Gohan outstretched both his arms to his daughter as it to hug her. Pan jumped into her father's arm and wrapped them around him.

"DAD! MOM! I missed you both so much!" she cried into her dads chest. Gohan held her at a distance from him so he could look into her eyes.

"_Don't worry Pan, we're right here. Well never leave you again." _Suddenly Pan didn't feel her dads hug. She felt his hand wrap around her throat. The young girl struggled to get free, but it was no good. Her father was too strong. What was he doing? Was he crazy? And why wasn't her mother helping her?

"D-Dad…? What…are…" she tried to speak, but the sayian male had his hand clenched tightly around her throat. Her breath was being squeezed out of her. She closed her eyes and tears slowly fell from the young girls face. Why was he doing this to her? Why was he hurting her? Did they not care about her? She opened her eyes again but saw that her parents where no longer there. The one choking her was 17. Her eyes widened in fear. She looked to the right and saw 18 standing next to him.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but daddy isn't here to save you." Suddenly 18 put up her hand and held it towards Pan's face. There was a bright flash of light and Pan shut her eyes.

"Hey! Hey! Can you hear me?" Pan's eyes slowly opened. It was bright in the room it was really bright. Pan tried to sit up, but found it really difficult. Her head hurt and her side was in massive pain as well. She decided to remain lying down. Stuff finally began to come into focus. The first thing she saw was Bulma. She was sitting on the bed next to her, with a look of concern and a little anger on her face. Then Pan saw Trunks. He looked like a complete wreck. He had a bandaged head and his arm was in a sling. He also had a free hand on his ribs. Trunks eyes were glued to hers but this wasn't a good thing. That's because those eyes were full of anger. Just then the purple haired super sayian spoke.

"I think you owe us a little explanation."

Piccolo: It's about time you finished. I thought I told you I don't like to be kept waiting!

Kid Gohan: Aw come on Piccolo, they just wanted to enjoy the story.

Piccolo: Huh? Gohan what are you doing here?

Kid Gohan: I was reading the story too, and I liked it so much that I asked if I could do the disclaimer for the next chapter.

Piccolo: Hmph! Well I guess since you're going to take care of this, I'll go and meditate. If you need me, then wait till I'm done. (takes off)

Kid Gohan: Well R&R and I'll see you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Kid Gohan: Hey everyone!Phoenix Fire Alchemist told me to tell you that you guys are awesome for liking his story, and that he would continue to deliver the best story he could create. So keep reading and he won't disappoint. So here you guys go, and me and the Phoenix Fire Alchemist hope you enjoy!!

_**Chapter 4: What's Going On?**_

Trunks was right. She did owe both of them an explanation for her actions, however although she wanted to explain she didn't know how. She was in the wrong time period, in another future. 18 and what looked like her twin 17 have murdered everyone except Trunks and Bulma. Neither of them knew about her mother Videl, and both of them had no idea about Bra. Pan just spoke up. "You're right I do owe you some sort of explanation, but if I told you it would sound completely insane." Trunks just gave a snort.

"What you did when I was fighting 18 was insane, so I think we could expect the worst from you." Pan glared at Trunks and opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Bulma.

"Just tell us what happened. Start at what you were doing before you woke up." Pan took a deep breath and began her story.

"I was out near the mountain road training with my uncle Goten, and you Trunks, or at least I thought it was you." At this point Trunks cut her off.

"Wait! What do you mean you thought it was me?"

"It was you, but you looked different. You where younger and your clothes where different. I don't really know how to describe it." Bulma stopped her.

"Just continue with your story." She told her and Pan did so.

"Anyway, during sparring a blast was reflected to the rocks above me and I was caved in. Then I stared to hear voices. I think it was you two because you guys where the first ones I saw when I woke up here." The two owners of the Capsule Corp. just gazed at her until Trunks once again spoke.

"Alright, then tell me…why did you protect 18 and almost kill us both?!" he yelled obviously mad. Pan got carried away and yelled back.

"WOULD KRILLIN REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU KILLED HIS WIFE?" at these words Trunks and Bulma became truly dumbstruck.

"Wait a sec!! What did you say?" asked Bulma who was caught in awe by this statement.

"I said 18 is Krillin's wife. Even I know that!" she said like it was obvious. Another look of grief caught Trunks face.

"That's impossible. Krillin is dead too. Everyone is dead. They all died in the fight with the androids. I'm the only capable on left of fighting them." Pan didn't understand. Not everyone could be dead, there had to be someone other than Trunks and Bulma.

"What about Goten?" she asked, but another confused look from the two just confirmed they had no idea what she was talking about. "You can't be serious!" Pan said tears forming once again. "I was only knocked out for about an hour and now you're telling me everyone is dead? It can't be. Grandpa was a Super Sayian! There's no way he could've been beat!" Trunks spoke up.

"Grandpa? If you mean Goku, then yes. He probably could've beaten the androids……but he never got a chance to fight them." Pan looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"Goku…died of a heart virus. There was no medicine to give him back then, so there was nothing we could do." Bulma replied. The young girl was shocked at the death, but forced herself on.

"But what about Vegeta? He was a super sayian too!" she tried to say, but Trunks spoke up with a small hint of anger at the mention of his father.

"What? Dad, a super sayian? As if. After Goku died, dad completely lost his spirit to fight or train. Once the androids showed up, dad was only strong enough to hold them off while me and mom escaped. Him and Piccolo died at the same time." Pan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everyone had died so easily, and it was all thanks to 18 and her twin. Pan could feel more grief and also anger welling up inside of her. However an idea soon came to her.

"Wait! Then what about the Dragon Balls? With them you could wish everyone back and…" but Trunks stopped that idea short.

"It could work, but there are to problems with that idea. Their names are 17 and 18. It would be too dangerous to search for them with those two out there." Pan wasn't going to give up that easily, but she had run out of ideas.

"But I have to get home. Everyone is probably worried sick about me." Bulma scratched her head but suddenly thought of something.

"Hold on a second. Earlier did you say Vegeta was a super sayian, and that I had a daughter?" Pan nodded. "That's it! I don't think you're dreaming. You must be from another time period. Like from another future." Pan and Trunks's eyes both widened.

"Mom! Are you serious? How is she from another future? We didn't see a time machine anywhere near where we found her." Trunks said.

"Yeah." Stated Pan. "So without a time machine how could I have gotten here?" Bulma wasn't sure of all this, but I did seem like the most possible thing that could happen.

"I'm not too sure on that, but it does seem like the most believable explanation at this point." Pan was basically lost. She didn't know where she was and how she had come to be here, but all she knew was if she didn't get back soon everyone would be worried and her gramps Hercule would probably have a heart attack.

"I'm not really sure what to say at this point, but all I know is if I don't get back soon then everyone is going to be worried sick." Trunks was now beginning to get frustrated.

"Getting you home is the very least of our problems right now. There are two killer androids out there destroying everything, and if I don't stop 

them then we're all done for!" he shouted. Pan was starting to get mad too.

"Well how do you think I feel? I went from training one day with everyone I cared about to your time where apparently my entire family is dead, and worst of all YOU GOT TURNED INTO A COMPLETE JERK!!" Trunks just turned his head and waved off the comment.

"Well sorry our home couldn't please you." He said coldly. Pan was about to argue back, but Bulma stood up to cut off the fighting.

"Chill you two!" she said which put an end to the bickering. Bulma sat back down and lit a cigarette. "As far as we know, Pan got here from another time period, but we're not sure how. And maybe it's not too important Trunks, but nevertheless we still have to get her home." Trunks turned away. He hated being proven wrong but still admitted he had lost.

"But Bulma, how are we supposed to get me back to my own time?" Pan questioned, but after a moment of thought something hit the blue haired scientist.

"We could send you back in the time machine I'm making. At these words however, Trunks whipped around.

"MOM!! What are you saying? We have to use the time machine to get Goku the heart medicine so he can beat the androids in the past!" Bulma knew Trunks was right but spoke sternly to her son.

"Trunks, I know it may not be the most important thing right now, but we have to get her back to her own time. Even if you have to drop her off there." At these words shocked looks hit the faces of both sayain children.

"WHAT?!" they both said in unison. "The day I spend a second cramped in a time machine with her is the time me and father spend heartwarming quality time together." Trunks scoffed. At this Pan stood up and got in Trunks' face.

"Very funny! You haven't exactly been a humanitarian either. You've been a real jerk lately and I'm surprised that Bulma keeps you after the way you treat ladies!!" she screamed. As the two children went at it, all Bulma could do was sigh. Elsewhere, near North City the two twins known as 17 and 18 where looking for more victims to have "fun" with. Or at least 17 was.

"Would you hurry up already? All you do is complain and look for clothes. Learn to have some fun would you?" 17 complained as 18 looked over herself in a mirror.

"Well to me this is fun. All you do is blow up cars and buildings. That gets boring after awhile. At least I can try new things doing this." 17 rolled his eyes, and his twin sister sighed. "Anyway, what do you think of this one?" she said modeling off her new look. 17 just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it looks ok." He said, but 18 turned and shook her head.

"You can't be serious. This thing is freaking hideous. How could you actually like some piece of trash like this?" her twin brother sweat-dropped.

"Why are you going to ask my opinion just to turn it down? That makes no sense." He said, but 18 disagreed.

"Well I want an opinion on something before I think it sucks."

"So basically you're telling me that my opinions suck?" asked 17 with a cross look on his face. 18 walked back into the dressing room and started to remove her new outfit and put on her old one.

"I thought that one did yeah." 17 just ignored the comment and continued.

"Anyway, you said that little girl had an abnormal power level didn't you?" 18 nodded.

"Yeah. She can't be human because not only did she fly and have a big power level, but there was nothing about her in Dr. Gero's data." 17 looked questionably at her, but she then added something. "She also said something about Gohan. That he was her father or something like that." At this an evil smile grew on 17's face, and 18 caught sight of it. An evil smile then appeared on her face as well.

"She related to Gohan is she?" 18 walked out of the dressing room and nodded. "Well then…" said 17 his smile steadily growing bigger. "I guess we'll just have to add her name on Gohan's tombstone, now won't we?"

Kid Gohan: No way!! I have a daughter? I'm dead?! And what's the deal with those androids? They really scare me!

Krillin: I know 18 maybe a bit scary, but she does have her soft sides.

Kid Gohan: Krillin! What are you doing here?

Krillin: Well, I got a call from this guy who calls himself the Phoenix Fire Alchemist, and he asked me to do a disclaimer for this story he's doing. So since I'm free at the moment I thought I might as well…

18: So you're free are you?

Krillin: Huh?! 18?

Kid Gohan: (wide eyed) AHH!! ANDRIODS!! (Takes off)

18: What's his problem?

Krillin: (sweat-drops) really shy. Anyway, R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Krillin: Huh?! The Phoenix Fire Alchemist changed his name?

18: I did notice that. Now his name is The Ultimate Life Form. You think that he would just pick a name and stay with it.

Krillin: Well I guess he just likes to change it up a bit.

18: Maybe but I still think it's pretty stupid. Anyway, just hurry up and read this chapter. I don't feel like standing here for too long.

Krillin: (a bit frightened) Heh, got it!

_**Chapter 5: A Harmless Little Game**_

Things weren't exactly going smoothly between Pan and Trunks. Although they have stopped their arguing, they still refused to talk to each other or even be in the same room as each other. Needless to say this was getting old for Bulma. She sat at the table with Trunks, a cup of coffee in front of her, and a serious expression on her face. "I just don't understand Trunks. She seems like a nice girl, so why do you have such a problem with her?" Trunks looked at his mother. How was this fact not obvious to her?

"Do you have to ask? She comes out of nowhere, and claims to be from the future. Next she tries to blast both of us, and do I have to mention the incident with 18? We almost got killed mom!" Bulma did realize this, but couldn't help feeling sorry for the young girl.

"I know that Trunks, but we don't know what her story really is. For the time being we'll just have to trust her." Trunks just scoffed.

"What's to trust in a girl that sided with the enemy?" Bulma just sighed and took a sip of her coffee. Trunks got up to leave the room.

"Just give her a chance Trunks, in time everything will straighten out." Trunks nodded and turned to leave when he suddenly bumped into Pan. The young saiyan girl looked at him and Trunks did to her. They passed each other without a word, and Pan sat herself down across from Bulma.

"I just don't understand it." said Pan watching the silent Trunks leave. "The Trunks in my timeline was so much nicer to me. No offense to your son, but he's being a real jerk." Bulma half laughed but looked into her coffee.

"He may be a little um……hard to get along with, but you have to understand that this has been very tough for him. He's lost so much, friends, family, and his father. What's worse for him is that the cause of all this is still out there killing more, and he feels as if it's all his responsibility to take care of this problem." At these words Pan clinched her fists under the table.

"_But he's not alone…why is he so stubborn in understanding that?_" Her thoughts where however interrupted but the static of the radio. The voice echoed through the kitchen.

"_Ladies and gentlemen we just heard from one of our camera men that the androids are now attacking Northern West City and are heading towards the direction of the Capsule Corporation. Anybody in the way of these fierce beings should flee the area as soon as possible." _The announcement ended and Bulma and Pan looked at each other their eyes wide. Suddenly they heard footsteps and saw Trunks walk into the room while clipping his sword to his back.

"I heard it mom, I'll be back." He said, but Pan quickly stood up.

"I'm goi…"but before she could finish Trunks cut her off.

"To stay here and get my mom out of here in case of an emergency." At these words Pan looked indignant.

"But I can go and fight too. I'm not helpless like you think I am." At this Trunks shot her a glare.

"Well sorry to say but you've done a pretty bad job of showing it!" he spat. Pan glared daggers at him, but for some reason she couldn't yell back at him. She just stood there and watched Trunks turn and continue walking towards the door. Without turning around Trunks nodded to his mother. "I'll be back." He said and without another word he took off. Pan just stood there. She didn't realize it, but something hurt. Not physically but mentally……emotionally. She felt a warm liquid run down one of her cheeks and suddenly noticed she was crying.

"_Why doesn't he trust me?" _she thought as she softly cried. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Bulma smiling at her.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to go help my son?" Pan looked questionably at her with these words.

"Wha…what?!" she asked when she heard this. Bulma slightly chuckled.

"Trunks can't do this alone and he knows it. He'll need someone to help him, and you have to be that person." She said. Pan's tears dried and a small smile came across her face.

"Will you be ok by yourself?"

"You don't give me enough credit. Do you have any idea what I've been threw in my life?"

"Yeah…" said Pan with a smile. _"Grandpa told me all about it." _And with that she ran to the door and took after Trunks.

On the far side of West City, 17 and 18 had just finished killing all the people in the vicinity. "It's fun to watch them struggle like that." Said 18 who was sitting on a pile of rubble with her legs crossed. "It's funny that they actually think that they could survive." 17 looked over at her.

"Yeah, but this gets boring after a while. I want something really fun, something that would give me an actual challenge." His twin looked questionably at him.

"Really? Well what did you have in mind?" As suddenly as she asked however, they both felt a power level heading their way. 17 smiled evilly.

"I don't have to say. He just found us." Trunks landed down about 50 yards from the androids and both set eyes on him. "Long time no see Trunks." Said 17 with a smile, but Trunks' eyes just narrowed.

"I'm not here to play around. You two are as good as dead." The young saiyan said. Both androids just laughed lightly.

"You actually intend to kill us? How about this? We'll count to 5. If you start flying now, you'll be out of range when we blow the city to pieces." Said 18 in a most casual voice. Trunks scowled. How could they be like this? Did they think this was some kind of game or something? Innocent people where dying and he had to put a stop to it.

"1…2…" began 18 but that's as far as she got. Trunks powered up to a super saiyan and with both hands fired an energy blast the shook the city itself. The androids dodged and 17 threw an energy blast at Trunks. The boy braced himself, but suddenly a figure cut in front of him and knocked away the half assed blast with a swing of her arm. Trunks looked surprisingly at her for a moment then a look of anger came to his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" yelled Trunks. "I told you to make sure nothing happened to my mother!!" Pan looked back and him with a glare.

"She said she could take perfectly good care of herself, or do you not give her enough credit like you do me?" Trunks slapped his forehead and his super saiyan form came undone.

"I can't believe this. For once, just one time, why can't you do what you're told?"

"You think you can do this alone, but you can't. You need help, or do you want to keep getting your ass handed to you?"

"Gohan was never this annoying. Are you sure he was your father, or do you get that trait from your mom whom I still have yet to meet!"

"SHUT IT YOU IMMATURE JERK!!"

"OH I'M IMMATURE?"

17 and 18 watched the argument go on for about 3 minutes until the male android spoke up. "Sorry to break up the argument but we're still here, or did you forget your revenge Trunks?" the saiyan turned to face them once more. Anger once again took over.

"Believe me. I will never forget, nor will I ever forgive what you two have done!" Pan spoke next.

"How can you two be so heartless? Taking so many lives and not even caring about what it's doing to so many people and their families." 18 walked next to 17 and addressed the girl.

"We were just doing what we were programmed to and that was to kill Goku. But what he died the doctor had no use for us. So before he shut us down, we killed him and destroyed his lab. So now we do what we want."

"And all you want to do is kill people?" the quarter saiyan said and 18 smirked.

"As of now yeah, and from what I see, we have 2 worthy victims right in front of us." Just then an idea hit 17.

"Hey 18, let's make this a little more interesting." His twin sister looked at him. "I'll take on Trunks and you get the girl. First one to kill their opponent get's to pick the next activity." At this Trunks and Pan scowled.

"Sounds good, but why do you get Trunks? I want a challenge too, and the girl is going to be too easy." At this Pan gulped.

"Don't complain. If anything you'll end up choosing what we do next. The girl will be easier to kill then Trunks, and besides I don't hit girls. It's not what a gentlemen would do." At this 18 just laughed and soon both broke into a fit of laughter. Suddenly Trunks clenched both his fists so tight his nails cut into his hands making them bleed. His power level began to climb rapidly.

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!!" With a flash of light Trunks turned into a super saiyan and took off towards 17. The android noticed the oncoming saiyan and readied himself. Suddenly both figures disappeared and began to dog fight in mid-air. 18 just sighed at the sight of them.

"Men are so impatient." Then she turned to Pan. "Well then looks like it's just you and me. Look if you just hold still I'll kill you quick instead of playing around with you." Pan faltered a bit, but regained herself and got into her stance.

"I won't go down as easy as you think."

"We'll just have to see about that won't we?" 18 took off and went for her target. Once in range Pan threw a kick, but 18 vanished from her sight, and came in from behind. Pan turned her head, but 18 caught her with a swift kick to the back. Pan flew forward a bit, but corrected herself in the air. She fired a Ki blast at 18 but she knocked it away with ease.

"_Ngh! I never fought 18 before. She's strong. She's really strong._" Pan thought to herself. Pan looked up to see how Trunks was doing and saw both him and 17 going toe to toe with the upmost intensity. It was like they both knew the others move before they could make it. However a voice suddenly drew Pan back to reality.

"Keep your eyes on me not your boyfriend." Pan turned to see 18 right in front of her. Before she could react however 18 sent a fist right into her stomach. Pan's eyes widened and blood shot from her mouth. The female android then delivered a hammer blow to her back that sent her hurtling towards earth. Pan hit the ground with a fierce crash and dust and rubble flew in all directions from the impact.

"PAN!!" yelled Trunks from above, but the moments distraction was all 17 needed. The android hit Trunks in the side with a massive kick. However Trunks side was not all that got hit. His arm was hit as well. A loud crack echoed through the skies. 17 had broken Trunks' arm. His hair went back to its natural color and his eyes turned back from green to their original state. The young saiyan boy grasped his arm in pain, but it would not stop the punch from 17 that sent him threw a building and crashing to the ground where he skid another 200 meters before coming to a stop. 18 looked up at her twin.

"Aw, you didn't kill him did you?" 17 shook his head.

"Don't think so. I broke his arm though." 17 noted, he then fired an energy blast towards where Trunks had landed. A loud explosion overtook the spot and when the smoke cleared there was a lone crater left where Trunks had laid. Over where she had landed Pan used both her hands to push herself up. She looked over to where Trunks had just been.

"Tr…Trunks…" she said weakly. Then terror filled her. She felt a figure land next to her and footsteps approach from the other side. 17 and 18 where right over her.

"Well I killed mine." Said 17 with a little triumph in his voice. "And since I won, I get to choose our next activity." 18 rolled her eyes.

"You want to blow up more cars and buildings?" she said like it was obvious.

"Yes since the Capsule Corporation was going to be my next target, but before that…" he said an evil smile crawling on his face. "I thought we could finish off yours. Just to be fair." Pan's eyes widened. She suddenly felt herself being lifted off the ground. Then she was eyeing them. Face to face with both 17 and 18. She could feel herself tremble. Sweat ran down from every pore on her body. She could only think of what was about to happen.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Said 18, who was eyeing the girl who her brother was holding by the neck. "But you wouldn't be as fun to fight as Trunks was. So I don't really see a reason for you to live anymore." Pan was scared. She was really scared. She didn't want this. She just wanted to go home, to see her family again. To see Trunks…just one more time. Tears fell down her face and 17 noticed.

"Why are you crying? You're about to see Gohan and Trunks again." He said softly.

Krillin: That's it?! Why did he have to stop there? I want to see more!!

18: You do know that you forgot to bring the baby to Chi Chi's right?

Krillin: (eyes widen) EEEE!! Why didn't you tell me?!

18: That's your responsibility not mine.

Krillin: (panicking) Oh crap! (takes off)

18: (sighs) Just do me a favor and R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Kid Trunks: Hey there! You're probably wondering where 18 is. Since Krillin couldn't handle their kid on his own she went to go help, and since the story had no one to give the disclaimer…

Kid Goten: We came to help!!!

Trunks: Goten! Why'd you have to interrupt me? I was doing just fine thanks!

Goten: But the Ultimate Life guy said we can both do the disk cleaner!!!

Trunks: It's disclaimer, and you can't do it if you can't say it right.

Goten: LAIR!!! I know what it is and I can do it perfectly too!

Trunks: Oh yeah? Prove it.

Goten: The Ultimate Life Form doesn't own Dragon Ball Z or GT or any of its characters. Both shows belong to Funimation, and copyright of these shows can and will result in jail time, so please don't sew. He's just a writer.

Trunks: (Sweat drops)

_**Chapter 6: A Narrow Escape **_

It had all started with a day of training.

Earlier she was training with her best friend, uncle and the boy she highly admired.

But now she was in the grasp of two killer androids from a screwed up future where most of the people she held close were dead. How did this come to be? Why couldn't she wake up from this nightmare? And most important of all, was she going to survive to see the tomorrow of this dark time called the present? _"This looks really bad." _Pan said to herself trying desperately to gasp for air. The tight grip 17 had around her throat made this task quite difficult. _"If I don't think of something soon…" _Just then it hit her. There was something. There was a way to get out of it. Krillin had shown her before.

"_Well since Goku is off training with Uub, I guess it's just you and me." Krillin said to the 6 year old saiyan girl._

"So what are you going to teach me Krillin?" the young girl asked her curiosity bubbling. Krillin smiled and bent down to get to her eye level.

"I'm going to show you a move that's gotten me and Goku out of a lot of tight spots before. It's called the Solar Flare. This move will temporarily blind your opponents and give you an opportune time to either escape of get in a quick blow." 

The flash back ended and Pan's eyes came upon the two androids once more. She had one shot at this, and if it didn't work…No! She couldn't think about it now. It was now or never. 17 held his free hand in her face.

"I guess this is the end for you." He said nonchalantly. Suddenly Pan held the backs of her hands to her forehead and spread her fingers apart. The last thing she saw was the look of confusion on her foe's faces.

"SOLAR FLARE!" There was a blinding flash of white light, and suddenly Pan felt the grip around her neck loosen. She hit the ground with a thud and rubbed her neck. She could hear voices from above her.

"DAMN IT!" one of them cursed. It was 17. Threw the light Pan saw both his over his eyes, trying to block the fierce glow.

"Where is she?" called 18 trying to block the light from her eyes as well. Pan didn't have much time. The effect would were off soon. She lowered her power level as much as possible and flew to where Trunks had landed. Once she got there she held a hand to her mouth and gasped. Trunks was in bad shape. Blood was pouring from his arm and there was also a bone sticking out from it. He was also out cold and barely breathing. Pan looked back at 17 and 18 who were still preoccupied by the distraction. She got his good arm over her shoulder and hoisted him up. He was heavier then he looked but that didn't matter. Still hiding her energy level she took off in the direction of Capsule Corp. with Trunks safe in hand.

Back at the battle sight the Solar Flare had worn off and the two androids were quite upset with their fault. "I can't believe that little brat actually managed to escape." 18 said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"It was pretty clever of her to pull off something like that." 17 said pretty impressed. 18 grew still madder at her brothers amazement.

"Stop applauding her and let's go after them. With her dragging Trunks along she couldn't have gotten that far." At this her twin bother smiled but shook his head.

"No." 18 looked at him flabbergasted.

"What do you mean no?"

"If we chase them down now we won't have anything fun to do later. We'll let them slide this time, but next time those two brats won't be so lucky." The male android said.

Back at the Capsule Corporation Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee. She was a bit worried about Trunks and Pan. Sure Trunks had always come home, pretty badly beat up, but had still come home. This time wouldn't be any different. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the blue haired scientist looked towards the door. That was probably them now. Why had she worried before? There they were probably a bit scraped but there we home safe a sound. She opened the door and looked down at both the half and quarter saiyan.

Then again maybe not.

Pan's head was killing her. She could barely sit up and her injuries were so bad that she could hardly move. She tried to sit up when Bulma entered the room, but she was in too much pain to do so. "You don't have to get up. You should take it easy anyway." Pan nodded with a little difficulty and laid back down. Just then a thought crossed her mind.

"How is Trunks doing?" she asked feeling a bit guilty. She couldn't help feeling most of this was her fault. Bulma just smiled at the question.

"He'll be just fine. He is Vegeta's son. Besides I've seen him come back worse than this. I managed to get the bone back into place, and I treated most of his wounds. He should be ok within the next week." Pan sighed in relief. She was glad Trunks was ok. Bulma giggled at the sight. It was clear to her what Pan was happy about. Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening and both females turned to see Trunks at the doorway looking in. He was beat up pretty good, and his arm was in a cast once again. He wasn't wearing a shirt, due to his taped ribs Bulma wanted to avoid irritation to the wound. "Trunks I told you to stay in your room. You really need to get some…"

"Mom." Bulma looked at her son. "If you don't mind I'd like to talk to Pan. Alone." He added. He almost knew his mom would say, "Whatever you can say to her you can say to me." But to his surprise she didn't. She simply smiled and got up of Pan's bed. She walked towards her son and in the next few minutes she was out of the room. Pan and Trunks were alone now, and it took a few seconds before the silence could be broken.

"What did you come here to yell at me?" Pan asked coolly. She half expected Trunks to do just that. Instead however the young saiyan boy just stood there and stared at her. Pan wasn't sure of the expression. Trunks seemed to be looking threw her more than at her. She looked questionably at him. "Well?"

"Thank you."

Wait a second! Did she hear that right? Did Trunks just say thank you? She had disobeyed him and left Bulma alone. The androids could have went right to Capsule Corp. and killed her. She almost got Trunks killed not to mention herself. Why would her thank her? "Wait! What did you say?" Trunks just continued to look at her but spoke.

"You really saved my neck out there. If I went to it alone I would've been dead, but mom said you brought both of us back and she was able to save us both. So for that, I thank you." Pan wanted to cry. Not because of sadness but because of joy. She had gained Trunks graditude, and that was enough to make this nightmare better. Not by much, but a little. Trunks turned around. "I should let you get some rest." He went to walk out but Pan stopped him.

"Trunks?" she asked causing him to stop in mid step. "What was my dad like? You know, in this timeline." Trunks turned around to face her. A small smile came to his face.

"Your father was strong, really strong. He's the one that taught me about fighting and trained me to be a super saiyan. He was also like my best friend." Just then his face turned solemn. "I…I feel like it's my fault. It's my fault that he's gone." Just then Trunks heard something and looked up. Pan had her knees to her chest, and her face was buried in them. She was crying. Trunks looked crest fallen. He was sad enough about Gohan's death, but now he had his daughter crying in his room.

Why did all the bad stuff fall on him?

Trunks did the only thing he could think to do. He slowly walked over to Pan and sat down next to her. He put an arm on her shoulder which caused her to look at him. She was still crying however. "Even though he's dead however, I'm not giving up until I kill them. Both of them! Gohan wanted this time to be safe, and I'll keep that promise! No matter what it takes!" Just then Trunks gasped in pain. He felt a tight pressure on his arm, but when he opened his eyes he found Pan hugging him.

"Trunks…" she sobbed into his shirt. This broke the saiyan boys' heart. This girl had lost everything, and Trunks had been a jerk about it. His mother was right. He should've given her a bit more comfort instead of insults and arguments. Trunks still squinting in pain, took his free arm and put it around Pan and patted her head. He never had a crying girl in his arms before, so he didn't really know what to do.

"It'll be alright." He assured her while patting her head. "It'll be alright." Threw the crack in the door, Bulma smiled.

"_They look so cute together._" She said walking back down the hall to the kitchen.

17 and 18 weren't happy with their loss to Pan and Trunks. They considered it a loss because both survived. "We may have to wait for them to recover, but once they d they'll look for us again." said 17 to his twin sister who was sitting at the bus stop bench looking bored.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do until then?" she asked. 17 held up his hand and fired a Ki blast at a nearby building destroying it. 18 rolled her eyes.

"You have any better ideas 18?" the female android just sighed and blew up a nearby building as well.

"Weeeeeee." She said sarcastically. 17 rolled his eyes.

"You are such a drama queen 18."

Trunks: Not bad, but it was kinda short don't you think Goten?

Goten: Yeah, but maybe he had other stuff to do too.

Trunks: Maybe, but I have other stuff to do too. I can't just sit here and do this all day, I'm hungry!

Goten: Me too! Me too!!!

Ubb: Then I can take it from here.

Trunks: (sighs) Finally! Food here I come!!! (flies off)

Goten: TRUNKS!!! Wait for me!!! (flies off)

Ubb: Alright then. Please R&R!!!


End file.
